What Was Meant To Be
by AlaskaSawyer
Summary: When they get down from the mountain, Ennis struggles with the decision he has to make. *Although it was completely heartbreaking, I am really happy with the way the story and movie ended and I would not change anything if I could. I just like imagining what it could have been like if the story had gone in a different direction.
1. Chapter 1

"So.. I guess I'll see you around then, huh?" Ennis said trying to remind himself that this is the way it had to be.  
>"Right" Jack nodded. He couldn't believe that he had been so dumb to think that there was even a slight chance that Ennis would break it off with Alma. It was a one shot thing, Jack reminded himself as the man walked away.<p>

As Ennis heard the car door slam behind him, he bit his lip. This was the way it had to be. This was the way it had to be. He turned his head slightly as the black pickup passed him.

Jack felt his eyes sting a tad as he looked in the review mirror and saw the figure turning smaller and smaller. Suddenly he stepped on the break, stopping the car. Jack took a deep breath. It couldn't end like this. The embraces, the nights of talking, the kissing. He had to at least hear Ennis say that he didn't want Jack. Then he could move on. Maybe. Jack staggered out of the car, walking towards him.

Ennis rubbed his forhead. He couldn't cry. He couldn't.

"Ennis" His head lifted. Jack had stopped the car and was walking back to him.

"Wha?" Ennis called back. Jack put his hands on his neck, much like the first night in the tent. Ennis pushed him away, not hard, just enough for him to get a clue.

"We can't do this, bud" Ennis shook his head and Jack hung his.

"Why not?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Don't do this, Jack. Please"He sighed.

"Fine. You love Alma, I get it" He somewhat snapped and turned around.

"No, Jack. I don't" I finally admitted. "I-" He cut himself off to keep from saying the four letter word they had silently agreed not to use. "But she ain't done non' wrong. She don't deserve this, Jack" Jack turned around, pulling Ennis into the alleyway, since he was slightly scared of somebody watching them. Ennis softly put his lips to Jack's to assure him that this wasn't something that he wanted to do. "Stay" Ennis sighed when they parted. "A day or somethin', just…" Jack nodded.

They didn't say much as they walked back to Jack's truck and drove to the bar where they had had beers the first day that seemed so long ago. As they sat down Jack wanted to ask him if he had wanted a day to say goodbye or a day to talk himself out of going back to Alma. But as far as Jack was concerned, that subject was very fragile and could cause a very big argument, something he didn't want.

Ennis sneaked a glance of Jack's red and blue cheek once in awhile. He wanted to apologize, to tell him that he had only done that because he couldn't handle the thought of losing him. But the words would never reach his tongue, and on some level, Ennis knew that they didn't have to. Jack knew. If they were alone, he would have stroked the bruise, to silently say he was sorry, but they couldn't do any of that here. "So, um.." He said instead to get Jack's attention. "You goin' up to your daddy's place tomorrow or what?" Jack nodded, so that was it. It was a day to say goodbye.

"Reckon that's somethin' for me to do" Jack answered, trying to push his abusive father and horrible childhood out of his memory. He had never thought of himself as much, but he had to admit that it was incredible that he turned out as well as he did.

Ennis was fighting the inner battle weather to savor this day and go back to Alma, as he was scared he had to. Or if he should break off the engagement and run off with Jack. He had to admit, the latter seemed to appealing, despite the danger they would be exposed to. On the other hand, he had always thought of himself as a man to keep his word. Ennis convinced himself that he still had time to make up his mind as he directed his attention to Jack once again.

Two hours later the staggered out of the door, slightly intoxicted. Jack hadn't wanted to get drunk, he was afraid to get too much courage and blow his relationship with Ennis for good.

Ennis, on the other hand, wanted to drink to build up the courage to maybe stay with Jack after all. Jack hesitated, eyes on the motel sign across the street. It wasn't like it would be weird once they were in there, but Ennis could also insist that it would be risky, in case of being spotted. They weren't on Brokeback anymore.

"You wanna stay in the truck or..?" Jack tested. Ennis shook his head.

"We've been drinking, ain't wanna get caught in a car, they'd haul us away in handcuffs" Jack nodded towards the sign and to his surprise, Ennis nodded and they went in. Ennis stayed outside while Jack went and booked a room, his old fear of getting caught still nagging at him, but he pushed it away for now.

"35" Jack mumbled when he came back, room key in hand.

Ennis nodded, truth is, he didn't feel bad about cheating on Alma, he knew now, that he would never love her. As soon as the door was locked, Jack crashed his lips onto Ennis's, surprising both of them. Not that Ennis was about to complain. He groaned, deepening the make out as they fell onto the bed. Their hats and boots were already off. Soon enough they were naked and Jack asked Ennis what he wanted.

"Wanna…fuck you" He said and Jack nodded. "Wanna see you" He added and blushed a little bit. They had only done it from the front a few times. Jack nodded, and turned onto his back, anticipation running through both sets of veins. Jack never thought he would experience this ever again. Ennis spit into his hand, as they had nothing else to use here. He almost cringed at the thought of the fat he got from the elk they shot awhile back. He put his face in the crook of Jack's neck as he slowly pushed in, the pleased sigh he heard Jack give was worth anything he had to do in return, he thought.

"God" Jack sighed as Ennis started to move. He rose his head up from Jack's neck and pressed their lips together. "Don't leave" He heard Jack sigh, barely audible. He decided to ignore his plea. He couldn't think about that now, he just couldn't.

"Jack" He moaned, instead. He grabbed Jack and started to stroke him, in time to his thrusts. Soon enough they came together and fell into a pile of sweaty limbs.

"Damn" He heard Jack sigh into the crook of his neck as Ennis held him. This had been one of the quietest times they had ever had, but somehow they both knew that tonight, no matter what happened tomorrow. They weren't fucking, they were making love.  
>"Yeah" Ennis simply agreed and when he heard Jack's breaths slow down, indicating he was asleep. He kissed the black hair and sighed as he knew what he had to do tomorrow.<p>

"I'm so sorry, bud" He whispered.

When Jack woke up the next morning, the other side of the bed was empty and the shower was running. After last night, truth is, Jack would be surprised if Ennis was going to choose Alma over him. It had been one of the most wonderful times they'd ever had. But Jack was feeling strange, he knew it was because he didn't know if it had been amazing because Ennis had tried to show him he loved him, or if it had been Ennis's goodbye. Or worse, both. When Ennis came out of the bathroom, dressed in his jeans, Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in his underwear and his shirt. Ennis bent down and pressed his lips tightly to Jack's, but somehow tenderly. Which was unlike Ennis.  
>When they were standing by Jack's truck, Ennis took a deep breath.<p>

"So, um.. I'll see you around, huh?" He sighed as he realized it was almost exactly what he had said yesterday.

"Yeah" Jack said, slightly pissed. Here he had stayed another day, hoping and praying it wasn't goodbye, but here it was. He tried to ignore the stinging in his eyes and he watched the man look down at his boots. "I'll see you around" He jumped into his car and drove away along the street. This time, not stopping.


	2. Chapter 2

A while later, Ennis arrived at the house with a sigh.

"Ennis, you're home" Alma stated with a smile and he nodded.

"Storm rollin' in, had a bring the sheep down early" She nodded and brought his lips to hers, which Ennis wasn't able to return. He knew this was what he had to do, but he couldn't get the blue eyes out of his memory.

"Anyway" She turned around. "I was thinking that if your brother and sister are gonna be at the weddin'.." Alma kept talking but Ennis couldn't listen anymore.

"Honey" Rose called out when she saw her son's black car pull up to the house.

"Hi, mama" He said and gave her a hug. "Dad around?" He then asked and she shook her head.

"He's out in the field" Jack relaxed and rubbed his chin.

"So what's wrong?" Rose asked when they sat at the kitchen table, having coffee.

"Ain't nothin' wrong" Jack lied and she gave him a look that said she knew better.

He sighed and an hour later he had spilled almost everything, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Jack, honey if this girl went back to her engagement then maybe there's someone better out there" She said, oblivious to the parts Jack had left out.

"That's the thing, ma.." He said and took a a deep breath. "His name's Ennis, it ain't a girl"

"Oh" She said, slightly surprised. "No one can decide how you feel but you. You know what people do in these situations sometimes, maybe he was scared" Jack nodded. His mother was right. But it didn't matter. Ennis was gone from his life, for good.

Ennis stumbled into the bar, angry at Alma for wanting such a big wedding. At least that's what he told himself. Mostly, he was angry at her for wanting a wedding at all, and at himself for leaving Jack behind. He ordered a beer and sat there sulking. He knew he had made the right decision, technically. But he also knew that if he wanted to be happy, it wasn't the right option. If he wanted to be happy, Jack would always be the right option. When his mind went to Earl's body, he shook his head. He had to do this. He owed it to Alma, and he owed it to Jack to keep him safe. If Jack ended up in a pile of limbs and blood because Ennis simply couldn't stay away, he would never forgive himself.

"What ya sulking 'bout?" He was ripped out of his thoughts by a low woman's voice. He shrugged his shoulder and chose the simplest answer.  
>"My weddin'"<p>

"You look really down for someone who's getting married" He took a swing of the beer and glanced at the girl. She was tall, had long brown hair and had tattoos all over her arms, something you didn't see alot out here.

"Yeah well.. There's someone else" He admitted.

"Hm. Then marry the other girl" She made it sound to simple to pick, obviously she didn't know the other girl was a guy, but she made it sound so simple to just pick whatever makes you happy. Ennis shrugged again. She had no idea.

"It ain't that simple" He just said.

"How come?" She asked.

"If I don't marry Alma then I'm not doing the right thing"

"The right thing is what makes us happy" At this, Ennis put the beer bottle down and looked at the girl. He had never thought about it like that.

"Ain't never thought 'bout it like that"

"This other girl must a got you fallin' pretty hard if you thinkin' about not goin' thru with the weddin'"

"Yeah he did" Ennis sighed, without thinking. "Fuck" He said barely audible. What was gonna happen now?

"So you're scared?" She asked and he gave her a weird look. "About what people would think?"

"You support this type a thing?" He asked.

"Have you seen my skin? I know a thing or two about not being like everyone else. He nodded, she had a point. "You can't go around trying to please everyone. No matter if it's how you look or what job you get or who you marry" She paused. "You can't please everyone, so you might aswell please yourself" He nodded.

"I s'pouse you're right"

"If this guy makes you happy, if you love him, in the end, that's what should matter." He took a last swing of the bottle and nodded.

"You make it sound easy" The girl nodded and stood up.

"What's your name?" Ennis asked.

"Charlie"

"Ennis"

"Hope it all works out, Ennis" She nodded before walking out of the bar, leaving Ennis to think over everything the girl had said, he had to admit, she did have a point. You couldn't please everyone.

When his father came in through the door, mumbling about something or other, Jack was all cried out and helping his mother make tomato soup for dinner.

"Honey, look who's come home" Rose tried and when his father merely grunted, his mother looked at Jack with an apologetic look on her face. Jack shook his head, he was used to it after growing up with the bastard.

Ennis came back to the house a couple of hours later, after thinking through Charlie's words and remembering all the good times on the mountain. He knew what the easiest thing would be, and what would make him a good and selfless man. But he couldn't do it. Now he had come home, looked at Alma and got a look at what his life would be like if he didn't do what would make him happy.

"Alma" He called when he entered and she appeared with a slight smile on her face. "I need to talk to you"

"Good news?" She asked as she sat down on a chair in the kitchen and he sighed. This would be the hardest thing he had ever done, since he really had no idea what she would do.

"I can't marry you" He sighed. Ennis thought he could see her expression change from happy, to confused to angry and sad within a second.

"And why not?" She said, trying to keep her calm. She did not expect this. It was now or never.

"I met someone else" He closed his eyes, preparing for an explosion.

"Who?"  
>"It don't matter, Alma. But it ain't fair to marry you knowing how I feel"<p>

"Alright then" Ennis could see her tear up a little bit. "Get out"

Ennis simply nodded. When he turned around he could hear a sniff, but he didn't dare to turn around. It was done. He exited the house and somehow felt a lot happier. He felt free.  
><em>Jack, I'm coming. Please don't hate me.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

When Ennis had about two hours left until he was in Lighting Flat, he started thinking. He remembered that Jack had mentioned that's where his parents live. But it was also possible that Jack had decided to go somewhere else. Ennis didn't have a phone number and if he sent a post card, it wouldn't be there for a long time. So he really didn't have an option other than driving up unannounced and hope for the best. His biggest fear was that Jack had been so hurt after Ennis went back to Alma, that he didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Ennis had to admit, that would crush him.

Jack was lying in his childhood bed, crying. He had managed to keep it together for a long time now, since he told his mother everything, at least. He didn't like feeling so crushed by Ennis who could just get his hopes up, get him to think that he might even love him. Then, he just went back to his girl as if it was nothin. His eyes found the bag on the floor and he remembered what was in it. Ennis may have left him, but Jack knew that he had loved him. He wouldn't give the shirts up, they were a memory. A damn good one. His father was thankfully out in the field again, he didn't think he could take more of John Twist's verbal abuse today.

Ennis followed the small dirt road and reached a white house that didn't exactly look fit to live in. Was this where Jack had grown up? He doubted for a few minutes before he let his fist connect with the door a few times. A middle aged woman with red hair opened the door.

"Howdy, ma'm" Ennis said, tipping his hat. "Jack Twist live here?"

"Are you Ennis?" She asked with an unreadable expression on her face and he nodded, carefully. "I'm Rose, Jack's mother, come on in" Ennis thanked her and held his hat in his hands. He had to admit he was slightly nervous. Partly because he didn't know how much Jack had told his mother, but also because when he saw Jack, he wouldn't know what to say. He had always been a man of few words. "You're welcome to go up to his room if you wish, he's there" Ennis nodded.

"Thank you, ma'm" She smiled slightly.

"Call me Rose" She said, thankful that the man that her son apparently loved had come to his senses. Rose thought he seemed like a nice man from the few words they exchanged and as long as her son was happy, that was all she cared about.  
>The stairway made a creaking noise as Ennis made his way up to the second floor. He saw a door that was almost closed all the way and he knocked on the wall beside it.<p>

"Yeah?" He heard the voice. "What the hell?" The look on Jack's face was unreadable when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"I sure am sorry.. how I left" Ennis started, feeling very insecure and not sure how to express how he felt.

"Ennis.." Jack whispered, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"I um.. I broke it off with Alma, Jack" Jack could barely believe what he was hearing, and he didn't know how to respond so he pressed his lips to Ennis's. It had only been a few days since they had done this, but it felt like years. "Darlin'" Ennis whispered when they broke apart. It was the first time he had used the endearment and Jack felt like he was soaring. Ennis pressed their lips together again, this time letting their tongues find eachother. That first night on Brokeback, Ennis had convinced himself that they only did it because they had needs and no other option. But by the time they started doing it regularly, he knew it wasn't just that. Still, he didn't think he would ever get used to the fact that Jack was a man, and that Ennis was more attracted to him than he had been to anyone in his entire life. But here he was, making out with Jack in his childhood home, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Ten minutes later they were laying in eachothers arms on the bed, fully clothed.

"What made you come here?" Jack asked and looked down at the man in his arms. Ennis sighed, not having enough energy to tell him everything.

"It's a long story, bud. I.." He cleared his throat. "I came home and Alma was goin' on and on about the weddin'" He paused. "Couldn't do it"

"I was pissed at ya for gettin' my hopes up that last day and then leavin'" Jack admitted and Ennis nodded.

"I know, Darlin'" He said, looking up and stroking Jack's cheek. "I'm here now. I ain't goin' nowhere"

"Don't worry 'bout it" Jack said as he realized where Ennis was stroking. "You was angry n confused"

"Don't gimme right to take it out on you" Instead of answering him, Jack kissed his forehead and Ennis felt himself drifting off to sleep in Jack's arms.

When they woke up the next day, Ennis felt his back was hurting worse than when they had slept in the tents all summer.

"Jesus, Jack how do you sleep on that thing?" Jack came up behind Ennis and rested his head in the crook of his neck, much like Ennis had done up on Brokeback one night.

"You get used to it" Ennis closed his eyes when he felt Jack kiss his jaw. "We should get going from here today" Jack said when he let him go. "Not sure how much more of my old man I can handle"

"Where we gonna stay then, huh?" Ennis asked, they were both pretty much broke even with the crap money Aguirre had payed them when they came back down from the mountain.

"We'll figure somethin' out" Ennis sighed, he loved Jack, even if he couldn't say it yet. But he had to admit, Jack was careless. Instead of commenting on Jack's careless ways and possibly start an argument, he went up to him and pressed their lips together softly. Jack smiled and nudged his nose with his. "Okay?" Jack asked who had noticed Ennis was slightly irritated that they didn't have a plan. Ennis nodded and they went downstairs.

"Coffee's warm" Rose commented. "How long are you boys planning on staying here?"

"We're leaving today, ma. Soon, I just don't need no more of my father right now" Rose nodded in understanding.

"Ennis, I trust you'll take care of my boy?" Ennis nodded.

"I sure will, ma'm"

Two hours later they were all packed up and ready to go. Rose hugged both of them and they got in the car. Jack noticed Ennis was a little more quiet than usual.

"What botherin' ya?" Ennis shook his head and pressed his lips to Jack's for a few seconds.

"I just feel bad for Alma" Jack sighed, that was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"You don't have to be here" He said and Ennis panicked.

"No, no I want to be here. She just looked so shocked"

"She'll be fine. But I do love that you care" They smiled at each other and Ennis grabbed Jack's hand.

"I wanna be here" Ennis repeated and Jack kissed his lips once more before he started the car.

An hour later they stopped in front of a motel, since they didn't really know what to do they decided they could get some extra sleep and figure out their next move.

"Never thought I'd see you again" Jack said when they entered the room and threw their jackets on a chair.

"Hm" Ennis simply said, not knowing how to reply. "Come on" He motioned Jack over to him and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart Ennis finally saw that Jack had relaxed a little bit. Their clothes were soon scattered across the floor and they were kissing heavily on the bed. "What do you want?"

"From the side" Jack breathed and Ennis nodded, turning him around while getting himself ready. Jack sighed as he felt Ennis complete him.

"Fuck.. can I move?"

"Yes" Jack said, grabbing Ennis's hand, physical connection was important for him now, and not just sexual. They started sweating and Ennis kissed his neck. When Jack felt Ennis grab a hold of him and jerk in time to his thrusts, that was it. They reached their high together and Jack felt happier than ever. Ennis took him into his arms and kissed his forehead before they both felt sleep take a hold of them.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jack woke up he felt cold and found himself alone in the motel room. Ennis's jacket was gone from the chair and Jack started getting slightly worried. What if Ennis had woken up and realized that he did love Alma after all? What would happen then? His thoughts were cut short when the door opened and Ennis came in, breakfast in hand.

"Thought you left me" Jack said and Ennis shook his head and handed him a sandwich.

"That ain't gon' happen" Ennis promised before he took his jacket off and sat down on the bed beside his partner. "You didn't wanna stay at your daddy's place, but what are we gon' do then, huh? Barely any money left" Jack sighed. Someday he would tell Ennis about his childhood, and all the things his father did. Ennis suspected there was something he wasn't telling him, but he knew he would when he was ready.

"We'll figure somethin' out" Jack simply said and Ennis sighed at his lack of concern, but gave up for now.

"Did that peasant leave?" John grumbled when he stepped through the door in the early hours. Rose felt her fists clench. How on earth could the wonderful man she married have turned into this over the years?

"He is your son, John" She reminded him, instead of answering his intitial question.

"He's your son" He said before sitting down at the table and grunted something about wanting coffee.

Ennis and Jack had checked out of the motel and were sitting in the car, looking at a map.

"What if we go down to Texas, see if I can get some rodeoin' done and make a couple hundred bucks?" Jack said and Ennis shook his head.

"You'll break somethin' ain't worth it" Ennis grumbled and Jack didn't put up a fight, it was nice hearing that Ennis cared.

"You got a better idea?" Ennis sighed.

"If we get a couple of jobs we can afford somethin' to live in in a few weeks"

"Until then?" Jack said, if they were going to stay in motels they would be spending all the money they were making and would never have enough.

"We got this truck, reckon we can make do for awhile" Jack nodded. Living in a car wasn't ideal, but it would be better than nothing.

"Alright" Jack said and folded up the map. Ennis took his hand and looked down on the floor.

"I love you so much" Ennis admitted and when he looked up into Jack's eyes he thought he could almost see him tear up a little bit.

"I love you too" Ennis smiled and Jack pressed their lips together. Ennis couldn't remember himself saying those words to anybody in his entire life, but it wasn't hard. He loved Jack and despite the danger they may endure, that mattered.

Two days later Jack had gotten a job on a ranch and Ennis had one fixing cars. They figured it would be easier and safer if they had different jobs, and no one knew that they knew each other. Ennis may have started to work past his fear, but they still had to be careful. This wasn't exactly Ennis's dream job but he knew he wouldn't have to keep it for very long. As he struggled getting an engine going, he also struggled with the decision of whether to tell Jack what he and K.E had to see when they were little. He didn't want to scare Jack away, but he figured that Jack knew what could happen to guys like them if the wrong people found out. At this point, Ennis had figured out that there was a lot Jack hadn't told him about his father and childhood. Ennis told himself that Jack would tell him when he was ready, and that's what Ennis had to do as well. Jack deserved to know. He also had to call his brother and sister and tell them that the wedding was off. Everytime he thought about it he shook his head. He doubted Alma would call them and tell them but who knew? Honestly, Ennis was surprised about how Alma reacted, he thought there would be bawling and screaming, but she just sat there. Ennis had decided to call Cecilia and K.E tomorrow, but he wouldn't tell them that he had fallen for a guy. He didn't know if Cecilia would be supportive, as she hadn't seen what Ennis and his brother had. But he knew how K.E would react. He would not be happy.  
>Jack sighed and exited the barn. He had preferred it if they could have the same job, but he had to admit that Ennis was right. The safer the better. Both jobs were good pay, though. At this rate they could afford to buy at least a small apartment in a couple of weeks, someday they wanted a ranch but an apartment was better than the truck. Jack's back was already in pain despite Ennis's efforts to make him feel better at night. He smiled at the memory of last night.<p>

_Jack crawled over to Ennis's side and straddled his lap. _  
><em>"This okay?" Ennis sighed and Jack nodded. <em>  
><em>"Yes" He moaned when he sank down onto Ennis.<em>

_Snap out of it, Twist this is not the time. _

When they met up in the truck three hours later, Ennis greeted Jack with a deep kiss.

"Missed you"

"You too, rodeo" They kissed again and Ennis looked out the window, at the bar across the street. "We'll be making good money now, reckon we should get us a drink" Jack agreed and pressed their lips together once more before exiting the car.

As they were drinking their beers Jack nudged Ennis and gave him a look that said he loved him. Of course, he couldn't say it aloud here.

"Ennis" They turned to the way of the voice and Ennis managed a small smile.

"Hey. Jack this is Charlie" Charlie sat beside Jack and took his hand.

"Nice to meet you, this the guy who..?" She asked Ennis and he nodded.

"I'm confused" Jack said and looked between them a couple of times. "How do yall know each other?"

"It's a long story" Ennis sighed not wanting to get into detail of it all.

"Not really. I convinced him to go after you" Charlie smiled, proud of herself. She had always been confident, but never cocky. As Jack and Ennis exchanged a few words just between them she felt happy for them. Since her husband passed away last year, she hadn't really had a lot of joy in her life, but she tried her best to make other people happy.

"So where are yall staying?" Charlie asked, taking another swing of her beer. Ennis looked at Jack, silently asking if they should tell the truth.

"Sleeping in the truck right now, figure we have money for somethin' more in a couple of weeks" Ennis mumbled and she nodded.

"Wait you're staying in your car? You can't do that?" When Jack mumbled something about them being fine Charlie got an idea.

"Come on, stay at my place, a couple of weeks is nothing. Between me and my brothers we have so much space it'd be good to fill it up for awhile"

"We can't force you to do that, ma'm" Jack said and Charlie shook her head.

"I insist, and please call me Charlie"

"What are you brothers gonna think, huh?" Ennis asked and shook his head.

"One is eight and my older brother would never judge anyone. You can't tell me it wouldn't be nice to have an actual roof over your head?" Ennis and Jack looked at each other, it would be nice.

"Already then, you're very kind" Jack said and Charlie wrote down an address on a piece of paper that she slid over to them.

"Come over when you're ready"

When Ennis looked over at Jack they were both thinking the same thing, that for once, things may work out. They were gonna have a place to stay and from a looks of it, a pretty good friend. Once they got some money they could get a ranch, fix it up. Ennis squeezed Jack's leg and he knew what he wanted to say.  
><em>I love you.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

When they had walked out of the bar and gotten back into the truck, Ennis looked at Jack.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He asked, unsure. He loved Jack more than anything, and he wanted to be with him. He also liked Charlie but was a little confused as to why on earth her brother would be okay with this. Or her, for that matter. Then again, not everyone was like his father, he knew that.

"Of course" Jack said and pressed his lips to Ennis's quickly before leaning back into the seat and Ennis began driving towards their destination.  
>The house was big and painted an almost baby blue. Jack's eyes widened.<p>

"This is the place?" Ennis nodded and looked at the note.

"Yep"

"Ain't like they had to make space for us is there?" Jack said jokingly and Ennis kissed his cheek. Something that Jack appreciated, as those small gestures weren't handed out that often. Jack knew that Ennis loved him, he somehow felt he had known that since the seconds night in the tent,. And despite the fact that he knew it was hard for Ennis to say, to Jack or to anyone else, Ennis showed him.

They knocked on the door, not too loudly since it was already pretty late and Charlie had said she had a young brother. The boy who opened the door looked to be about their age, possibly a year or two younger. He had a small smile on his face as he shook their hands.

"You must be Jack and Ennis" They nodded, as Jack returned his smile and Ennis did his best, not really succeeding. "I'm Charlie, my little sister said you'd be by. She should be home any minute" He said motioning them in. Ennis had to admit, he had not expected this. He had expected someone grunting and barely tolerated them, if that.

"You're Charlie?" Jack asked slightly confused as they sat down by the kitchen table and the boy poured them coffee.

"Technically, I'm Charles, she's Charlotte. But we both go by Charlie though it can get confusing at times" He said and Ennis and Jack both nodded.

"Has she told you…?" Jack started and Charles nodded.

"Yes, she has and I have to admit that I was surprised somebody had the courage to do what they want in this town. God knows people judge" Ennis nodded, people could do way more than judge if they found out, but he didn't have the energy to point that out. They'd be careful, and this far it seemed they had at least two decent people who accepted them. That way two more than he would have ever hoped for.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jack asked and Charles nodded, drinking his coffee. "How come you're not against it? You or your sister" He added. Charles shrugged.

"Truth is I don't know. I don't remember a time when we would have been, but three years ago, when I was fifteen, or parents left us on our own. I s'pouse it forced us to grow up and look at everything from all angles" Jack nodded, this seemed like a good guy, and Charlie had seemed like a nice enough girl so maybe things would work out. The door opened and she came in the door smiling when she saw the three guys bonding.

"Hey" She said and sat down at the table. "Chaz asleep?" She said turning to her brother, who nodded.

"We're really thankful that you're letting us stay here" Jack said and both Charles and Charlie nodded.

"Of course" Charlie said and swallowed the last bit of coffee. "I'll show you to your room"

An hour later Ennis and Jack was lying in the double bed, just talking.

"This is nice" Jack said, throwing his arm over Ennis's chest.

"Mhm?" Ennis said and Jack paused for awhile.

"I know this ain't our house and we won't be here for long but it's kind of nice" He paused again. "It's like the start of i'all" Since Ennis wasn't one for words he just let Jack know he agreed by kissing the top of his head and pulled him closer. He may still not have gotten quite used to the fact that he loved Jack, or even more so, that he was in love with a man. But he tried to push all of that out of his brain and not look at Jack as a man, or woman. But just the individual he was in love with. That was all the could do for now. Maybe one day he could say it aloud, that he was in love with a man. To himself, or Jack, or even his brother and sister. But for now he had to settle to agree that he was in love with Jack, because today was not that day.

Jack awoke to the sound of small feet padding out in the hallway. The clock above the door frame showed it was 7am.

"Ennis" He shook his partner awake and tried to keep the laughter in when he saw the blond curls were in all different directions.

"What time is it?" He asked confused.

"Seven" Ennis nodded, and kissed Jack's neck, making Jack smile. Those small things weren't very common when it came to Ennis. "I don't have work today" Jack said and Ennis sighed.

"I do"

"We should prolly get up, huh?"

Half an hour later Ennis was in the truck on his way to work. He had to admit, he had only been sleeping in a real bed for one night but it was a hell lot better than an old truck.

Jack was sitting with Charles, drinking coffee as they both tried to wake up a bit more.

"You stayin' in Wyoming?" he asked Jack. Jack just shrugged.

"We hadn't really thought that far, most likely get an apartment up here for while and save up for a ranch down in Colorado or somethin'"

"Sounds like a good plan" They were interrupted by two loud voices.

"Chaz put this on now"

"No!" Charles just looked up the stairs where the sound came from and shook his head. Suddenly, Jack was very happy he didn't have any small children.

"Charlieeee" The eight-year old called for his brother and he excused himself, leaving Jack alone in the kitchen.

How on earth would they be able to do this? Jack knew that he loved Ennis, but he also knew that for some reason, Ennis was very worried about what people thought. Jack knew folks like them could be torn up for who they were, he wasn't an idiot. He was just scared that Ennis would leave him, and that made Jack feel a little bit guilty. He should trust Ennis. But only time would tell.


End file.
